Fire Escape
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: The friendship between Bosco and Faith develops into something more ... Adult material.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire escape  
Author: Juliana

"Sometimes I'm just so sick of them all I need to go out on the fire escape to relax a bit," she said quietly while they were eating their dinner in the RMP.

"Yeah?" he looked worriedly at her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not sick of Charlie and Em. It's just that when I see Fred drunk I get so tired I just can't listen to them fighting over a toy or something and so I need to go away before I start yelling at them for no reason at all because I know it's not their fault and they don't deserve to be yelled at, you know. They're just kids, they hardly understand what's going on. So I lie that I'll go have a bath and instead I go out on the fire escape almost every night now to get some air." She looked at Bosco almost as if apologizing for her actions.

"So he still comes home drunk?" Bosco asked her, still a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Last night he said he had a couple of bears but I doubt you completely lose your orientation and stability after a couple of bears," she snorted.

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing. What can I do? I mean, I can't just turn him out, for the sake of the kids if nothing else, so what else is there to do? What should I do?" She faced Bosco like she was expecting him to solve all her problems.

"You should talk to him, you know, let him see what he's doing to you and the kids," he said before stuffing a couple of fries into his mouth. He had to make himself busy so he didn't have to think about Faith and Fred. Telling Faith to stick with her husband was the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew that was the best for her and her kids. It definitely wasn't good for him but he wasn't important when it came to Faith. All it mattered was that she was happy and if that meant he would have to live the rest of his life without her, so be it.

"Talk to him?" she yelled causing him to jump in his seat.

"Jesus, Faith, you don't have to yell."

"Talk to him? What do you think I have been doing for the last six months, huh? Talk to him my ass," she mumbled.

"Look, if you don't wanna hear what I've got to say then don't ask," he returned angrily. What did he get for trying to help her beside a broken heart? A fat lot.

"I wanna hear what you've got to say just not when it's stupid," she yelled back.

"Good, then I can stay quiet for the rest of my life cause you think anything I've gotta say is stupid anyways," he was hurt. Couldn't she see he only wanted what was best for her? He had to give up the only thing he had ever wanted just to try and make her happy and did she appreciate it at least a bit? No, not Faith Yokas.

"I never said you're stupid, Bosco, you know that, so don't turn my words around," she glared at him.

"Oh, so now I turn your words around! Is there anything I do right at all? Huh? Anything that pleases you?" he sneered.

She was too pissed to say anything in return; her look could kill him had he been any less sturdy.

"You finished with your meal?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She didn't answer but turned to look through her side window.

"Fine," Bosco threw the crumpled paper bag to the dashboard and started the RMP.

They hardly spoke the rest of the shift and even in the locker room they only said good night to each other before they quietly left each their own way.

Faith had a terrible day. After falling out with Bosco she came to a messy apartment, with all the dishes still in the sink to be washed and a heap of clothes to be ironed. At least the kids were already in bed but Fred was still sitting in front of the TV, drunk again. She needed some air so she told him she was going to have a shower but she noticed he hadn't heard her because he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Instead of having a shower she stepped out on the landing through her bedroom window. She leaned onto the warm wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she thought she had heard something and she looked around. When she saw someone move in the dark she got scared. She had never thought someone might be out there, someone that might not have exactly good intentions. So she turned slowly not to make any sound and started to move towards the window when she thought she recognized the figure. Then he stepped forward on the landing.

"Bos? What are you doing here?"

Her voice was hushed. She didn't want Fred to hear them if he entered their bedroom.

"Hey. Well, you said you're often out here and I wanted to see you." He shrugged.

There was no need for him to explain himself to a woman that hid on the fire escape to get away from her family, Faith thought.

"Faith, I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to …"

"I know, Bos, it's okay. I didn't mean it either. Let's just forget it, okay?" she looked him in the eyes.

He nodded.

She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes again. In that instant she wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to get away from everything; she wanted to leave with him. She knew she'd be safe with him, she'd even be happy with him, but she couldn't leave. She had to stay with her family no matter how much she needed him.

He stepped closer and she saw through the dusk that his eyes were darker than ever. She thought she saw desire in them, a burning fire that she wasn't used to seeing during their shifts.

He lifted his hand and placed it on her chest in the opening of her robe. She felt his fingertips caress her tender skin that was instantly inflamed under his touch.

He lowered his head slightly and she thought he was going to kiss her and she began to tremble, partly out of fear and partly out of expectation. But he didn't kiss her on her lips, he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her tender skin there.

"I need you Faith," he murmured. At that moment she knew she would do anything he'd ask of her.

With his index finger he slowly pushed at the fabric on her shoulder till it fell down her arm and exposed the shoulder to his warm lips. At that she remembered how she once in high school read in a women's magazine that if someone kisses you on your shoulder that means he wants to have sex with you. She wondered whether Bosco knew about that and whether she should kiss him on his shoulder to let him know what she wanted. But then she reminded herself that Bosco didn't need that to know what she was thinking or feeling.

Only after a few seconds did she realize that Bosco was just standing and watching her. Then she saw that her robe was unfastened and she was standing practically naked in front of his hungry eyes. But surprisingly that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Bosco was the only man beside Fred that had ever seen her naked and the way he looked at her made her feel wanted and desired. His gaze was enough to make her nipples stiffen and he noticed that. He smiled softly and then he leaned into her so that she was trapped between his body and the wall.

She felt his firm body and his warmth and she moaned. His lips touched hers. The kiss was almost rough and it excited her more than any of Fred's kisses ever could. His tongue was invading her wet mouth, his lips felt like connected to her own. His hands were roaming up and down her sides, caressing her breasts, squeezing her nipples, causing her to moan in his mouth.

She felt his growing bulge through his jeans, pushing into her. She slid her hand in between them and stroked him through the material. Her touch made him gasp and he moved his lips from hers and leaned his forehead on hers trying to calm himself. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide when he opened them again.

She grabbed him for his shirt and pulled not caring that a couple of buttons were torn off. She caressed his chest, sliding her fingers through the soft hairs there.

He started devouring her lips again when she reached for his zipper. She unzipped his jeans and pushed them down slightly. When he leaned into her and she felt his hot hardness against her belly she hardly stopped herself from crying out loud.

He cupped her behind and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She grabbed his shoulders for support when he again lowered his head to her neck. He grazed her skin with his teeth and she let her head fall back to expose her neck fully, only then realizing he couldn't leave any marks.

"No," she moaned and he looked surprised at her but then realization dawned on his face. He nodded slightly before he kissed her again.

She reached down with her hand and positioned him at her wet opening. He pushed into her fast and deep. They both groaned in unison. Bosco leaned his head on her shoulder while they moved in rhythm. He slammed into her forcefully, groaning with each thrust.

"God, you feel good," he mumbled into her ear breathlessly. She closed her eyes shut when he nuzzled on her ear lobe and then licked at her neck. She felt all her muscles tense when her orgasm was building up in her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. His muffled moans and faster thrusts told her he was close.

She thought she was going to explode when she came. She bit into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out. She felt his body tremble with the next thrust and she hugged his head when he couldn't help himself but groan loudly.

"Oh God, Faith!"

He thought his legs would give in under their weight, he had to lean into Faith to support himself on the wall. His breathing was erratic, her head was limply resting on his bare shoulder.

It took her a minute before she could raise her eyes to his.

"Thank you," she whispered still a bit breathless.

He let her back down to the ground and released her. He zipped up his pants and dressed the torn shirt, smiling softly when he noticed there were hardly any buttons left.

She just kept watching him. When he was dressed he looked at her and then moved to fasten her robe so that she wouldn't get cold from the fresh night air but Faith didn't feel cold, she felt like she was burning inside.

"It's getting cold," he mumbled and stole a kiss on her breast before tying the belt.

They stood close together, watching each other. None of them knew what to say.

Bosco hugged her gently, hiding his face in her hair. He wanted stay that way forever. But he knew he couldn't.

"You wanna come home with me?" he asked barely audibly.

Faith was quiet for a while. She wanted to, God knows she wanted to. She felt guilty for using him like this but she knew she would feel even guiltier if she left her family.

"I can't, Bos."

He raised his head and looked at her sadly. She thought she saw traces of tears on his cheeks but she couldn't be sure because of the dark that was enveloping them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never really thought you would," he smiled softly before kissing her gently on her swollen lips.

"I better get back in there," she motioned towards the window.

He nodded and stepped away but just before she turned to go he returned and kissed her again. This time the kiss was slow and full of unspoken love but to Faith it tasted bitter because it gave her a taste of what she couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fire Escape 2  
Author: Juliana

They pretended like nothing happened. But she caught Bosco several times watching her with a longing look in his eyes when he thought she couldn't see him. More than anything she wanted to tell him that she felt the same way. She knew Bosco would never do anything against her will but once she would admit her feelings for him there would be no way of stopping him from claiming her as his own.

She didn't know what to do to make him feel better. The hurt she inflicted upon him wouldn't be erased so easily. And what was more – for the first time in her life she realized how selfish she could be. She wanted him because he felt so good with her and she knew that if she got another chance she would be unable to stop herself from giving in to her own desires. Even if that hurt him even deeper.

On Friday they finished well after midnight. They had a load of paperwork to do after they'd arrested two neighbors that started a fight over a piece of lawn. Faith sighed when she started to type the last part of her report. Bosco had just finished and put the papers into the file. He stood up and stretched.

"You need any help?"

She shook her head. "No, you can go home, I'll finish this and then leave too." She smiled at him but he only nodded and didn't smile back.

In the locker room he changed into his sweats and a sleeveless t-shirt. Despite the exhaustion he didn't feel like going home. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep untill he was half dead. He hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since they had sex on the fire escape. He had gotten up three nights in a row and went jogging in the middle of the night then falling back to bed totally spent and managing to sleep for an hour or two before he woke up again still feeling drained and empty.

So now he made his way to the gym. He flipped on the lights in the empty room. Thankfully no one was there at that time of the night. He went to the equipment closet and took out a pair of boxing gloves. Boxing wasn't his sport but now he needed some active exercise to loosen the tension.

He stepped towards the ring, took off his sneakers and then stepped barefoot under the ropes onto the slick surface of the ring. Without warming up he started to hit the heavy bag vigorously, almost angrily. He wanted to pretend it was a human being he was hitting but he just didn't know who. He wasn't angry with anyone in particular, he was just angry, frustrated and hurt all at the same time.

When Faith exited through the front door of the station, the first thing she noticed was Bosco's car still parked at the other side of the street. He should've been gone by now, she thought. She already turned towards the subway station but then a thought occurred to her. Judging from his mood over the past week he would be venting his anger some place where he could be alone. And she knew just what that place might be. She turned back and walked towards the gym.

She saw the light under the door and knew she guessed it right. She opened the door silently not wanting to disturb him. She spotted him right away in the ring in the middle of the gym. He must've been there for a while because his shirt was drenched and his sweats clung to his ass. She stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

He took a break, breathlessly leaning his arms on the rope, his head bent in between them. She heard him mutter, "Fuck." Now she was standing right next to the ring but he still hadn't noticed her.

"It ain't gonna help," she whispered. His head snapped up and he stood staring at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly before he turned away. Faith thought she had seen tears in between sweat beads on his face.

"I've seen your car out front, so I guessed you were here. I was right."

"Like always," he muttered again.

"What was that?"

He didn't bother to answer her, he just swung with his hand in the air. He started to punch the bag again not paying any more attention to Faith.

"That's not gonna help," she said louder this time so he could hear her over the thumps of his punches.

"Can't you just leave me alone," he yelled back never stopping boxing.

"No!"

Her loud answer finally convinced him to cease with his workout. He steadied the bag with his hands, leaning his forehead to its leather surface.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding almost desperate.

Instead of answering his question, she said, "If you're angry with me, you'll have to punch me not the bag." She was staring at his back, the wet shirt emphasizing his taut muscles instead of hiding them. Faith was shocked to feel her body react instantly to the sight.

"I'm not angry with you," he whispered. He straightened up and started to take off the gloves. He threw them into a corner and faced her.

"Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't be raging like this."

"I'm not angry with you," he repeated. "I'm just angry …" He lowered his eyes from hers. He lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead. Faith gulped hard at seeing his abs shine with sweat. She extended her arm, softly touching his skin with her fingers. It took Bosco by surprise because he had his eyes closed and didn't see what she was doing.

"I want you," she whispered barely audibly.

Bosco stepped back.

"No, you don't."

She raised her eyes to his accusing stare. "Yes, I do. You have no idea how much I want you." Faith was scared by her own admission. She knew she was on her way to the abyss from which there was no return. She was consciously destroying her marriage and at the same time risking her friendship with Bosco.

"You only want the freedom I'm offering, you don't want me," he said quietly and stepped another step back when she came closer.

"You're wrong, Bos."

She held his gaze, telling him with her eyes what she couldn't with her words. Looking into those green pools, Bosco knew he'd lost again. He was even surer of it when he felt her lips on his. He was reluctant to kiss her back, he was trying to keep his senses together and to fight her. He kept telling himself he didn't want this, he didn't want to get hurt again.

Faith pushed him to the floor without ever breaking the kiss. She felt his hesitation but she needed him too much to care. She knew she was using him again and deep down she hated herself for it but she was too weak to resist the urge.

She straddled him and lifted his shirt up to his chest and licked at the sweat on his skin. When she caught his nipple between her teeth she felt his response. She looked at his face but saw his eyes closed. She didn't need his confirmation anyway, she felt he wanted her too.

Bosco felt her tongue playing with his nipples, he felt her pressing down on his hardness, just slightly sliding up and down his length, and her hands caressing his abdomen. He squeezed his mouth shut not wanting to moan. She felt so good but also so wrong. Now he directed his anger towards himself for giving in to her so easily. He was hurt too, knowing that this was all she was willing to offer and it was not nearly enough.

Faith sucked at his wet neck, feeling his vein pulsing beneath her lips. She kissed him on his mouth. When he didn't part his lips to let her enter she kissed him harder, at the same time stroking his hard on through his pants. He moaned and his eyes flickered open. She saw the struggle in them and she wanted him to decide for her.

She explored his mouth with her warm tongue. Slowly he started to follow her motion with his tongue. His hands were still lying flatly on the floor, he never touched her or invited her to continue doing what she was doing.

He felt her hips grind against his. He wanted to push her to the floor, strip her and enter her right that second and he needed all his strength to stop himself. He kept telling himself he didn't want this, he wanted Faith to stop torturing him but somehow he knew she wouldn't. And he didn't have the strength to up and leave, she felt too good.

She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Then she unzipped her jeans and threw them in a heap to the floor. Her bra and panties followed. Bosco saw her standing above him naked. She was beautiful and not his. Suddenly he felt like crying. He shut his eyes tightly.

He still didn't move. Faith decided she would have to undress him if he didn't want to do it himself. She reached for his waistband and pulled his sweats together with his boxers over his hips. She straddled him over his knees and bent down to his hardness. She caressed him with her hand, cupping his balls with the other one. He jerked his hips slightly upwards. She knew he was trying not to respond to her touch but she wanted him to respond. She wanted him to show her how much he wanted her.

She lowered her lips over the tip of his cock, sucking slowly. Then she took him in fully. She heard him whimper but she didn't stop. She pumped up and down, tasting him fully. She was aroused now to the point of aching. She moved further up his legs and positioned him at her opening, feeling him pulsing in her hand. She lowered herself down on him, taking him in fully. She moaned loudly when she felt him inside. Bosco clenched his hands into fists at his sides, tears slowly sliding down his temples from under his tightly shut lids. He was defeated. Faith's insides twisted at the sight but she couldn't stop, she needed him desperately. He was the only one that could save her.

She was sliding up and down his hardness, her orgasm building up. She squeezed her nipples, trying to substitute for the lack of Bosco's hands on her.

"Please," she begged unknowingly, startling herself with her own quiet words. Bosco heard her too. He raised his hand from the floor to help her and gently flicked at her clit with his finger, immediately causing her to gasp. Her moves quickened when he circled her tender bud sending shivers down her spine. She reached back with her hand and grabbed his balls, squeezing them tenderly. She felt his hips buck upwards joining her in her rhythm. She didn't know whether that was a response of his body or of his heart but she didn't care. At that moment she just couldn't care.

He still hadn't opened his eyes but he felt she was close. She started moaning his name. When her muscles clenched around him and she cried out, he gave in one more time that night. When he came a sob escaped him against his will. He felt all his muscles burning with the tension that was somewhere between pain and ecstasy. Faith collapsed to the floor next to him.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself enough so that his legs would be able to carry him. Then he quickly pulled his pants back up and stood up without saying a word to Faith. Faith was startled by his sudden move. Before she could say anything he was already moving towards the door, almost running.

Running away from her, Faith thought. She curled up on the floor, the tears streaming down her face silent witnesses to her agony.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fire Escape 3  
Author: Juliana

After Friday he took a couple of days off. He needed to stay away from Faith to cool his head. He wasn't very successful though. She was constantly on his mind, trying his patience. He tried to convince himself it meant nothing. But he wasn't successful at that either.

After two sleepless nights he hoped he would manage to get some sleep after all. He went to bed soon after eleven. He lay on his back, images of naked Faith crawling into his mind. He tried thinking about any sports result he could think of to avoid the disturbing thoughts. Nothing helped. He felt hot, uncomfortable, tired but sleepless.

After what seemed like hours of torment he felt himself slowly slip into much needed sleep. His eyelids became heavy, he closed his eyes and his breathing became slower. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Surprisingly he wasn't mad. He got up and stalked to the door in his boxers. He raked his fingers through his disheveled hair.

He opened the door and in front of him stood Faith. She seemed disturbed and she remained silent till he said 'hey'.

Her presence was like a balm for his hurting soul but his mind kept telling him he should send her away.

"Can I come in?"

He wanted to shut the door in her face but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do that.

He let her in and closed the door.

The second the door was closed, Faith spoke, "Bosco, I meant it when I said that I want you. I know it's hard to understand that because I'm married but Fred and I … I don't love him anymore, Bos. You're … I … I need you, Bosco."

Her eyes begged him to take her into his arms. He tried to fight the urge to do so but he couldn't for long. His heart was breaking when he saw her tears. He never could stand her crying.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tenderly, whispering comforting words to her. He stroked her soft hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, baby. Please don't cry."

"No, it's not … I'm so ashamed of myself, of what I did," she sobbed.

"Faith, forget it, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We'll sort this out, okay?"

He moved away slightly, stroking her upper arms with his hands, looking her in the eyes and trying to tell her with his eyes how much he cared about her.

"There's nothing to sort out. I just … I'm sorry I'm such a mess and that I woke you up but I really had to tell you this. I can't go back to Fred, Bos. I need you and I can't not have you."

He saw her tears stopped. Her eyes were clear and beautiful. Her cheeks were still wet and her hair disheveled from his caresses. She was watching him and waiting for his reply. He never doubted what his reply would be.

When he kissed her lips they tasted sweet. His hands worked of their own accord when they circled her waist and pulled her against his chest. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand cup her behind. He pushed her back against the wall in the hall. She gasped at his impatience.

His mouth lowered to her neck. This time he didn't care if he left a mark on her soft skin. He wanted to taste her fully, with no restrictions.

He felt her hands on the waistband of his boxers. Faith pulled them down over his hips and then pushed him back. He looked at her surprised. Didn't she just say she wanted him?

When he saw her go down on her knees he groaned loudly. "Faith …"

"Shhh. Let me show you how much I want you, Bosco," she whispered before she touched his length with her warm fingers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Her fingers caressed him to the tip and back, causing him to shiver with delight. Her tongue licked his whole length. She kissed him softly on the tip before her hand started to stroke him again.

The next second he felt her mouth instead of hands. It was warm, soft and wet and it sucked at his tender head. His knees went weak. She cupped his balls with her hand and squeezed them while she sucked him hard. Her tongue was licking him, making him even harder.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed himself even deeper into her mouth. He was moaning uncontrollably now. Her hand stroked the inside of his thighs, massaging his balls with the other.

"Don't stop, pleeaase …"

She moved her lips over him faster and harder. He bucked his hips forward when he felt his body tense. He wanted to come in her mouth. He wanted her to taste him. Her mouth slid over the rim of his head, he jerked forward again, pushing himself deeper. "Oh, Faith, aaah …"

He heard something start to bang. Not now, his mind screamed. Why can't they leave him alone now when he was so close? Suddenly he jerked awake in his bed. There was no Faith, he was alone. She wasn't … But he did have a hard on.

He cursed and got out of the warm bed. He pulled his sweats on in an attempt to hide his predicament with little success.

He stomped to the door and yanked it open, still angry for being disturbed in his hot dreams.

She stood quietly in front of him, feeling like any kind of greeting would be totally inappropriate. He just stared back not quite knowing what to do. He finally muttered a 'hey'.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said apprehensively, the memory of the Friday events and of his recent dreams still vividly imprinted on his mind.

"I just wanna talk," she begged.

He sighed but then stepped to the side, letting her in.

For a moment he just stood by the open door, wondering whether he did the right thing or not. On Monday he had been really close to ask for a transfer to another precinct but then he convinced himself that they were going to solve this. Well, maybe not solve it but at least stop doing it.

She sat down onto the couch and looked at him when he still didn't move. Finally he closed the door and came to her but he sat down as far away from her as possible. His body still trembled after his recent excitement. He didn't want her too close because he still couldn't trust himself. He needed to calm down first.

When two minutes passed and she still hadn't spoken, he said, "You wanted to talk. Talk." He sounded harsh but he was tired from the lack of sleep, he didn't know what to think and he knew all too well what he felt.

"Bos, I …"

She didn't look at him. She stared at her fidgety hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm so sorry," she said with a trembling voice. When she raised her eyes they were teary and sad.

Even though he had decided to be firm, her sadness got to him more than he wanted. This was too much like his dream. He was afraid.

"It wasn't your fault, it's not anyone's fault, Faith." He moved closer so that he could take hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Fred moved out." It was a simple sentence but it told Bosco just how grave consequences their actions had.

"How … Why?" he managed to ask.

"We talked on Saturday. We agreed that our marriage is not worth to fight for anymore."

"Faith, I don't know what to say … I've never wanted you to leave Fred. If you did this because of me …" The thought that he might be the cause of her marriage ending like this made him feel disgusted with himself. He would never be able to forgive himself.

"No, Bos, it wasn't you. I mean in a way it was but not like that."

He looked horrified at her, her words confirming his fears. He hid his face in his hands leaning on his knees. She thought she heard him mumble 'Oh God', but she wasn't sure she had heard it right through his hands.

"Bos, look at me." She hugged him around his shoulders with her arm.

He pushed her away and stood up.

"I swore I'd never mess with married women and now I know why. Fuck, I'm even worse than my old man," he was circling around the room in front of Faith's eyes. She was beginning to feel dizzy following him with her gaze. She'd called his name several times but he didn't hear her or didn't want to hear her.

"Faith, you've gotta take him back. It's not worth it, at the end of the day he's your husband and we just fucked. You can't give up your family for me. You've gotta take him back!" his voice was rising with every word, at the end he was almost yelling at her.

"We just fucked?" she asked quietly. He couldn't believe she had only heard that part out of everything he had said.

Now she was standing too, facing him with a fierce look in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to interpret it. He guessed she was pissed though.

"We just fucked," she said again, this time it sounded more as a statement than a question. He was still silent.

"That's all it meant to you?"

Her voice was dangerously quiet and sweet. Bosco was sure now this would end badly any way he decided. He could either say yes and lose her forever or he could say no and be the reason for her broken marriage. None of the choices gave him any hope but he had to say something. Once again he chose Faith.

"Yes, that's all it was." His answer was slow but determined. Faith's mouth opened but no words came out. She felt like she could strangle him. His words hurt her more than a blow to her face would.

Wordlessly she turned, picked up her purse and left towards the door. When she reached it Bosco let out the breath he was holding in.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fire Escape 4  
Author: Juliana

"We just fucked," she said again, this time it sounded more as a statement than a question. He was still silent.

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. How could he do something like this to her?

When she asked him whether it really was just sex for him, his answer was plain and simple. "Yes, that's all it was."

Faith was stunned. She hasn't felt so betrayed in a very long time and the fact that Bosco was the one doing this to her hurt her even more.

Wordlessly she turned, picked up her purse and left towards the door. When she reached it Bosco let out the breath he was holding in.

The few steps to the door gave Faith enough time to think. True, his words did hurt her deeply but more because she didn't expect them than because they would be true. On the fire escape he asked her to come home with him, he cried on the gym floor. If it were only sex he wouldn't be so emotional about it and he definitely wouldn't fight against it. It did mean something to him as well. They didn't just fuck, they made love, more passionate and true love than she and Fred had in a long time. If it seemed rough and hurried it was only because they were so full of emotions and at the same time they were trying not to show them because they weren't supposed to feel that way.

She was almost certain Bosco lied to prevent her marriage from breaking up. She knew him well enough to know he would sacrifice his wishes for her happiness. But he didn't seem to understand that she needed him to be happy. Fred and she agreed to separate, her marriage didn't end because of Bosco, it ended because there was no love left in it. And he needed to know that.

If the situation weren't as bad as it was he would've laughed at his own reaction when he saw her stop just before she reached the door. He wanted to run and hide in a corner from her rage. But when she turned she didn't seem either angry or hurt. The word expectant would probably describe her expression best. Surprised, he waited for her next words.

"If that's all it was then why did you want me to come home with you the first time? Why did you fight against your own desire Friday night when you had an opportunity for a great sex? I mean - you did say sex was all you were after, right?"

He realized she knew him too well. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders before he spoke.

"Faith, listen. I just want you to do the right thing. It's true, it wasn't just sex, it was … a lot more than that but still not enough for you." He didn't know how much would still be safe to admit if he wanted to convince her to listen to him and take Fred back. "But you know how I am, how little I can offer you … I'm not worth losing your family, Faith. I'm not." He shook her slightly with his last words. His voice sounded tired, he looked like the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders.

He felt an immense sadness when he thought about how he always managed to hurt the people he loved. He wanted Faith to be happy and he thought she couldn't be happy without her family.

She looked at him attentively, weighing the chances of getting the answer she wanted before she posed her next question.

"Can you offer me to return my love, Bos?" she asked so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

He closed his eyes frustrated. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Faith …"

"Can you?" When he turned his back to her and she saw he wasn't going to answer, she continued, "Because you see, Fred and I will not separate because of you but because there's no spark there, you know. We haven't been there for each other for a long time now. We were living together but we don't really know each other anymore. That's why we're separating. Not because of you or because of what we had."

By this time he was facing her again, stepping closer to her.

"Can you swear that's the true reason for your separation?"

She looked him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her and she shivered. When did she fall in love with this man, she wondered.

Faith nodded, "I swear, Bos. I would never lie to you. I don't love Fred anymore, I love someone else." She was so scared of his refusal that she couldn't tell him directly it was him she loved.

They were both silent for a few moments. Bosco was still insecure but her words gave him hope. Faith was waiting for him to say or do something. When he didn't, she said just to fill in the silence, "Fred promised to go to AA meetings and he wanted me to go with him sometimes and I agreed."

Bosco hardly heard her speaking. All he could concentrate on were her words from a moment ago and her seductively moving lips. He wanted to kiss her.

He leaned closer. She smiled and kept looking him in the eyes till she finally shut her eyes when his lips touched hers. Faith was so surprised at the tenderness of his kiss that her eyes fluttered open again. When he retreated she looked at him questioningly.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked huskily.

"Sort of. But I still wanna hear it," she grinned.

"Later," he mumbled just before he kissed her again.

He pushed her against the door and she placed her hands on the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his soft hair there. He caressed her hips with his hands while his tongue was dancing with her own. His lips were firm but soft and he tasted of toothpaste. Faith moved her hands down his back to his ass and pulled him flush against her.

"Oh my, are we impatient," he chuckled when he moved away just enough to look at her. But then he grew serious again.

"Are you sure about this, Faith? I mean, I wouldn't want you to make the wrong decision just because of me. I wouldn't want you to regret it later. I couldn't stand you being disappointed with me and I …"

He stopped when he heard her chuckle.

"What?"

"I wasn't disappointed the first two times and seeing you have a lot more manoeuvering space now …"

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here," he grumbled.

"I know, Bos, I know," she caressed his cheek with her fingers. "I couldn't regret it, not with you. I know I've decided right, I feel it."

"Thank you," he whispered before he unexpectedly scooped her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

He placed her carefully down on the bed and then just stood by the bed and observed her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You're … beautiful, Faith, just beautiful. And mine," he added.

She smiled, "I wouldn't wanna be anyone else's."

"Good, cause I ain't gonna let you."

He kneeled on the bed and put his hand on her stomach under her shirt. He tickled her till she laughed.

"Bosco!"

"I didn't know you're so ticklish. You surprise me everyday," he laughed.

He lifted her shirt and with her help pulled it over her head. Then he unzipped her jeans and threw them to the ground together with her shoes.

His hands traveled up and down her stomach, only slightly touching her breasts but her nipples were already hard and straining against the fabric of her lacy bra. She loved the effect he had on her. But she noticed he wasn't unaffected either. His pants seemed way too tight at the moment. She lifted herself up and reached for his waistband. He helped her pull down his sweats and boxers.

Her palm circled his hardness. He moaned and reached for her hand. She looked at him surprised when he pulled her hand away from him.

"Now it's my turn to show you how much I want you," he murmured. Her brow furrowed at his choice of words. When he saw her inquiring look he silently berated himself for mistaking his dreams for reality. But then again, right now everything seemed like a dream. He just hoped he wouldn't be suddenly woken up by a third Faith. He chuckled at his thoughts, causing Faith to look at him even more surprised.

"It's nothing, just a dream I had."

"Should I know something about it?"

"Not really, cause this is better than any dream," he whispered when his tongue circled her ear.

"That I can believe," she moaned breathlessly. He covered her body with his. His skin felt so hot against her own. He propped himself up on his elbows, kissing her neck and at the same time his hand slipped under her bra and squeezed her nipple. She felt butterflies in her stomach that were undoubtedly caused by his hardness rubbing against her thigh.

He unhooked her bra and took it off. She cried out when he nipped at her nipple with his teeth, licking its sensitive tip. He massaged her other breast with his hand, alternating between squeezing and caressing. His hands and lips were all over her, she was shivering and gasping at his every touch. She didn't even notice when he pulled her panties over her hips.

He moved lower and kissed her stomach. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

Her moans and wriggling underneath him sent shivers down his spine. His length was aching to be touched and kissed but he had to show Faith just how much she meant to him first.

His hand slid down her thigh and up her inner side, brushing against her warm and wet core.

"Bos …" she gasped.

He smiled at her and kissed her on her mouth. Her tongue teased his, causing him to groan into her mouth. Her hands were stroking his back and behind. He moved to her neck and kissed a path from her earlobe to her shoulder.

She spread her legs further and trembled when she felt his tip touch her wet lips. He felt her need and moved down again kissing her skin all the way over her stomach to her bud. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his kiss.

He parted her lips, licking them with his tongue. His hand was caressing her thigh while his lips teased her bud. He rubbed his thumb over her opening. She was wet and ready for him, Bosco thought. But not just yet.

She was so close to the edge but he refused to give her enough to send her over.

"Please," she begged.

"You want more?" he asked huskily.

"Oh, yeah." Her response was barely audible through her moaning.

"Like this?" he asked when he inserted a finger into her and then added a second one.

She tried to nod because her voice failed her. He sucked at her clit while he pumped his fingers in and out of her wetness. She lifted her hips and rocked them against his hand. Her movement almost caused him to embarrass himself. He had to close his eyes to stop himself from coming too soon.

"Oh, God," she repeated several times when her body shivered and he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. He stroked her till she calmed down. Then he kissed her slowly on her mouth.

"O God, that was …" she mumbled still breathless.

He smiled. That was nothing yet. He could turn love making into an art if he wanted to and he did want it now.

She returned his kiss and her hand wandered down his chest and belly to touch his rock hard length. He jerked at her tender touch. "Mmmm."

She pushed him to the bed, straddling him and smiling up at his face. "What was it you said: now it's my turn to show you how much I want you?"

He grinned. This woman was amazing. He couldn't believe it took him years to find that out.

When she pressed her lips to his purple head the kiss was soft like a butterfly. Her warm tongue licked at his underside till she reached his balls. She sucked them slowly, her hand stroking his thighs and hips. He grabbed a fistful of sheets at his side.

She nipped tenderly at his length all the way back up to his head. She took his head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. He couldn't help but groan. His dreams were nothing to this, he thought.

Her hand stroked his length while she sucked at his head. He bucked his hips when he needed her to stroke him faster. She felt so good but she had to stop. Instead of stopping, Faith took him fully into her mouth. His tip touched the back of her throat. He cried out at the sensation.

"Faith, stop …" he panted, holding her head with his hand. She raised her head and looked at him. She saw he was teetering on the edge already. She lay down next to him and held his hand in hers. If he needed a break she was willing to wait.

He was breathing heavily next to her. When he calmed down enough to be able to talk, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her face. With a finger he pushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm just … this is so … I want you so much but I don't want it to end too fast," he apologized with a soft look in his blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I want us to enjoy it, both of us. That's all that matters," she whispered.

His kiss was soft at first but then he deepened it invading her mouth with his wet tongue. He spread her legs with his hand before he lay in between them. He was leaning on his elbows, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and a small smile played on her swollen lips.

"I .. I love you, Faith," he whispered and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly.

"I said … I love you," he repeated more sure of himself this time.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't even try holding them back because they were tears of joy.

"I love you too, Bos. Always have."

"And I always will," he added.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. He returned her kiss and she moaned when she felt his length pressing against her opening.

He reached down and positioned himself before he entered her excruciatingly slowly. She gasped when she felt him stretching her and filling her perfectly. He waited a few moments before he started rocking against her. Her hips followed his movements. She stroked his back and behind when his hips ground against hers. He couldn't stop himself from moaning every time he pushed into her, her warm wet walls pressing onto him. She felt too good for him to be able to keep his sanity.

Their rhythm increased, his fast movements causing him to sink deeper. She grabbed his firm behind pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her movement left him breathless. He thrust harder.

"Bos, faster! Oh God, I need you," she murmured like a chant between his pumping in and out of her.

"I know baby, I know," he panted stroking her breasts with his clammy palms.

When he sucked at her nipple she just couldn't hold on any longer. She cried out when she came, pressing her nails into the skin on his back and arching her neck to his hungry mouth.

Seeing her face when she came pushed him over the edge. "Oh, I'm coming, God Faith!" He thrust into her two more times. "I … love …" he panted between thrusts. "You!" his scream of ecstasy filled the room when he came. His body jerked several times before his muscles relaxed and he collapsed on top of her.

He was so out of breath it was almost painful. He managed just enough strength to move to Faith's side so that he wouldn't crush her beneath him. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. His eyes were still closed when she kissed the tip of his nose.

He looked at her with his clouded blue eyes and smiled. He was speechless. He had thought he had a pretty good idea what great sex was like. But he hadn't had a clue, he realized.

"Did I tell you yet that I love you?" he finally managed to say.

"You were mumbling something about it before but you were pretty incoherent. I wonder why?" Faith grinned and stroked his abs with her fingers.

"I think I'm coherent enough now. I love you, Faith." He kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"Love you too, Bos. Never doubt that." His look of devotion slowly changed into one with mischievous flicker in his dark blue pools.

"Maybe I won't doubt it but that doesn't mean you won't have a lot of proving to do."

"I wouldn't mind that," she grinned back.

He took her hand and lowered it to his crotch. She gasped when she felt him hard again. He was fast. At the appropriate times.

She sighed happily when she thought that there was no need anymore for her to escape from the fire that was Bosco.

FIN


End file.
